The invention relates generally to electronic device portability, and relates more particularly to the handling, transport, storage, and protection of portable electronic devices.
Wireless phone users are increasingly using smart phones rather than cell phones. Because of this they are increasingly accessing and handling their smart phones. Smart phones are larger and more valuable than cell phones and require different means for handling, transport, storage and protection. While it is common for a cell phone user to store their phone in a pocket or purse a smart phone is much more accessible and comfortable to the user when the device is stored in an external holder that is commonly attached at the user's waist or the outside of a purse. The external holsters that are currently available do not offer an optimal combination of security and accessibility and so are not widely used. Most are not easily operated with one hand and require re-gripping the phone for use after it is removed from the holster thereby increasing the likelihood the phone will be dropped while accessing it and handling it.
Smart phone users are increasingly choosing protective cases based on fashion and art. These protective cases with custom graphics display the user's personal ideology and make a fashion statement. When their phones are stored in the pockets, purses and most holsters these covers are concealed and not displayed. The current invention uniquely addresses these needs and problems.